


Taking Flight (In More Ways Than One)

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparky had developed his wings and his decision on what he wanted to do and be. This would have probably pleased Starscream – except for two very unexpected things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coddling and Teaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509066) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _sharing_. 
> 
> The character of Sparky belongs to [Merfilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly) who was kind enough to allow me to play in the world she created from Bay's verse. (I like hers so much better.)
> 
> You all definitely need to read her [Walk A Different Road](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8602) series as it is amazing.

It started out simply enough.

Sparky had developed his wings and his decision on what he wanted to do and be. This would have probably pleased Starscream – except for two very unexpected things.

Sparky was a Seeker, but he had no desire to be like his sire and wanted to be more like Optimus instead. This really irritated Starscream, but he figured that he still had plenty of time to change the young hatchling’s mind about all of that.

Sparky didn’t want Starscream to accompany him on his first flight away from the base. He wanted Mikaela to come with him.

“She can’t fly!” Starscream protested angrily. “She’s not even one of us – no matter what Optimus Prime’s spark might be doing to her.”

“I can carry her within me like the older mechs do with her,” Sparky’s voice was full of determination. “Ratchet has showed me how to adjust my insides to accommodate a passenger. I’ve seen on their internet how jets are designed on the inside and I can easily create a seat and safety gear for her.”

“This is only your first solo flight,” Starscream tried using a type of logic on the youngster. “You’ve not perfected all of the intricacies of flight, yet. You need to practice on your own before you can even be sure that it’s safe to take a squishy –“ Sparky made a small growling sound at the derogatory name for Mikaela. “—a human passenger along with you for flight. You need to perfect your own flight patterns and mechanics before you should even consider doing something like that. The Autobots can accommodate Mikaela because they are so much older than you and are more practiced.”

“Mirage has agreed to follow me on the ground and if anything happens, he has promised that he will catch her so she doesn’t become harmed.”

Starscream’s optics brightened, but before he could comment on the possibilities of the human being harmed, Sparky continued speaking.

“I will not drop her.” He sounded very sure of this. “I have gone through many simulations and Mikaela will be perfectly safe with me. She will not come to harm while in my care.” His optics flashed in a subtle warning. “It is not your decision. Mikaela has already said that she will fly with me and Optimus believes it is perfectly safe. He has trust in me to take care of his consort.”

The _unlike you_ was not said, but was clearly implied.

“If something goes wrong then do not come whining and leaking your fluids all over me,” Starscream said sourly. “I warned you.”

“It will not happen,” Sparky said as he turned and went to meet up with his friend at the launching strip.

Starscream watched him go, not wanting to dwell too much on why it bothered him that a youngling was trusted with the safety of the pet squishy and he wasn’t.

Mikaela joined Sparky at the airstrip. She had seen him involved in a discussion with Starscream and had stayed out of earshot due to her respect for both he and Starscream as sentient beings. That didn’t stop her from gently touching one of Sparky’s legs when he was in range, though.

“Sparky? Is everything alright?”

“It is as all right as things ever are with my creator,” Sparky responded.

Mikaela looked over at Starscream and then back at Sparky. “He’s not happy that you’re taking me flying, is he?”

“That doesn’t matter, Mikaela. It’s my decision and I want you to come with me on my first flight.”

Mikaela couldn’t believe she was about to stand up for Starscream, but she had been listening to him talk about things from time to time. She knew that even if the Decepticon would never admit it to anyone – least of all her – he would be feeling a little wounded and left out that Sparky was going flying with her and not him.

“Why don’t you ask him to accompany us, then,” she suggested.

Sparky looked down at her and she could tell from the flaring of his spark that he was surprised by her words. “Why? He doesn’t like you and you don’t trust him. You always get really tense when he comes near you unless you're working on something. He's cranky and loud and is never pleased with anything any of us do.”

Mikaela really was going to have to tell Ratchet that he shouldn’t have taught the hatchlings how to read human body language in so much depth. However, that wasn’t the point right now.

“Because I think that maybe he feels left out that he’s not accompanying you on your first flight out on your own,” Mikaela explained. “He helped create you and so has some of those feelings of a father wanting to be with his progeny during their important achievements.” She shook her head. "Things have changed so much around him, Sparky, that sometimes it doesn't hurt to be kind to him even if is not receptive and doesn't return the kindness."

Sparky was quiet for a long moment and then he looked down at Mikaela. "You truly would be accepting of him coming along with us? I want you to be the one with me for my first flight."

Mikaela smiled up at him and then jumped up on his leg so that she could climb up and be eye to eye with him. "It's fine with me, Sparky, I promise. I can share your first flight with Starscream along for the show."

"He will not harm you. I won't allow it."

"Sparky, sweetie, I don't think he really wants to hurt me any longer. After all, who would listen to him whine and screech if I wasn't around? He wouldn't know what to do with himself without an audience.” She grinned. "Besides, I'm getting a ride and he's not. He'll have to do all of his own work while I get to be carried and be excited without making anything happen."

Sparky laughed. "If it please my friend, then I will go tell Starscream that he is welcome to join us this afternoon." He paused before going. "But he must be pleasant."

"I think it's a little too soon to expect miracles, Sparks."


End file.
